


put it into motion

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically they're fucking aight, but there's some banter too, that's for sure tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Thank you,” Magnus says. “So. I look young, and you look young, and we’re both very hard right now. Is there a reason we’re not doing something about that?”“Pool chairs are uncomfortable for fucking,” Alec says.-Alec and Magnus on a sexy tropical getaway (aka these boys are horny).





	put it into motion

They’re at a villa. A private villa. In Thailand, maybe, or Indonesia. Alec lost track somewhere around the fourth beach. They’re out by the pool; Alec is laying on a lawn chair, relaxing in the sun - or at least he was, because now Magnus, greedy for affection like a puppy, has climbed into the chair with him.

Magnus is sweat-tacky and warm, smelling of chlorine. Alec, languid and tired, lets Magnus rub up against him for ten generous seconds before he sighs and opens his eyes.

“Hi,” Magnus grins, like it’s an accomplishment that he’s woken Alec from a hard-earned nap.

“Hi,” Alec says, in his best Unamused Tone. Magnus’s grin doesn’t falter an inch. “Something you wanted?”

“Well,” Magnus says, shifting where he’s effectively straddling Alec’s thighs. Alec can feel the hard line of his cock through his pool-damp swimsuit. “I feel like you already know the answer to that.”

Alec hums and reaches off to push the sunglasses off of his face. He’s probably got some horrible tan-line, the outline of his glasses like a shadow in reverse, but he doesn’t care. It’s warm, here, and he’s comfortable. He hasn’t been this relaxed in what feels like forever. He wants to take advantage of it.

“Let’s say I did,” Alec says, reaching up settle his hands on Magnus’s waist. “Would this really be the appropriate venue for it?”

Magnus makes a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, settling more fully into Alec’s grip. “Everywhere is the appropriate venue,” he says. “All you have to do is say the word, I’ll have a shield up in half a jiffy and then we can do whatever we want.”

Alec rolls his eyes, cheeks pinkening despite himself. “Are you ever going to give that one up?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Magnus says. “ _Oh, Magnus, don’t worry, I’ll be there in a jiffy!”_ Magnus says, raising his voice to a falsetto.

“I don’t sound like that,” Alec grumbles.

“You do when you say things like jiffy. It’s unavoidable. Some words just _make_ you into a grandma.”

“I’m sorry, how old are you again?” Alec complains, pushing himself up in the beach chair. “Because last time I checked, it was quite a bit older than your standard grandma.”

“But I don’t look it, do I?” Magnus winks at Alec, leaning back into the sunlight so his chest, damp with sweat and sunscreen, glistens obscenely. Despite himself, Alec has to admit that he looks spectacular.

“No, you don’t,” Alec says. Something splashes down into the pool behind Magnus - a rock, maybe, or a particularly large leaf, or a dead insect drowning in the chemicals.

“Thank you,” Magnus says. “So. I look young, and you look young, and we’re both very hard right now. I, personally, have been hard for quite a while. Is there a reason we’re not doing something about that?”

“Pool chairs are uncomfortable for fucking,” Alec says, which is probably true even though he has exactly zero experience in the matter.

Magnus makes a face though, like he’s ceding the point. “Okay, fine,” he says, and then abruptly the weight on Alec’s thighs is gone, making him feel cold, even though he’s still in direct sunlight. Magnus, his face cast in shadow, holds a hand down to Alec. “You coming? We need to shower off the chlorine.”

“Just the chlorine, huh?” Alec asks, but lets Magnus to pull him to his feet.

“Of course,” Magnus says, suddenly close. “What kind of man do you take me for?” and then he’s kissing him, warm and wet and comfortable.

After a moment, Alec pulls back. “We really should get a shower,” he says, and Magnus smiles, steps back, pulling Alec along with him.

“Of course,” he says. “Chlorine dries out the skin, after all, and lord knows I don’t stay looking this trim by neglecting my skin care.”

“Of course,” Alec says, “skin care. It’s an essential part of every routine.”

“Essential,” Magnus agrees, as they walk up the steps to the villa. He turns at the top of the stairs, pulls Alec closer. “Here,” he says, and takes Alec’s sunglasses off his face. He folds them, sets them on the railing.

“Thanks,” Alec says, and reaches behind Magnus to flick on the outdoor shower. Then he steps around Magnus and into the spray.

The water is cold despite the heat of the day and Alec relishes it, turning his neck under the pressure of the spray. It tastes like salt and green, like a jungle beach on a summer day. The cold makes the air rush out of Alec’s lungs, and for a moment, standing there, he feels compressed like a paper doll. Then Magnus reaches out, the heat of his hand like a brand on Alec’s wrist, and he forces himself to take a large, gulping breath.

“How is it?” Magnus asks, stepping under the spray himself. Alec moves to the side to give him room.

“Nice,” Alec says, watching as Magnus tilts his head back to let the water wash his face.

“Mmm,” Magnus says to the shower head. “You’re right.” He turns his head to look at Alec, eyelashes dripping with water, and raises an eyebrow. “So. We just going to stand here?”

Alec huffs, but it turns into a laugh halfway through, and he’s leaning forward to kiss him under the water.

“That’s better,” Magnus says, when they break for breath, and Alec adjusts his grip on Magnus, one hand settling low on his stomach, thumb dipping beneath the line of Magnus’s swim suit, and Magnus groans, tips his head back. “Much better,” he says, and let’s Alec suck a kiss into his neck, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the sensitive strip of skin between Magnus’s stomach and his cock.

“Mm,” Alec hums against his skin, “baby,” and Magnus knots one of his hands in Alec’s hair, the other gripping Alec’s shoulder just a bit too tight, like he doesn’t want to fall on the slippery tile.

“You don’t want to go inside?” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s neck. “Go inside, dry off, strip - have a nice long exercise - ah - exercise session?”

“Mm, no,” Alec says, running his teeth over Magnus’s Adam’s apple. Magnus tips his head back. “I’d rather have it hot - ’n fast - ’n dirty.”

Magnus chuckles, but it’s breathy, weak. “Yeah, because you’re so dirty,” he says, running his hands up and down Alec’s back. “My dirty, dirty boy,” and Alec leans forward as he bites down on Magnus’s shoulder, sliding his thigh between Magnus’s legs. Magnus groans as Alec grinds against him, the hot pressure of Alec’s body and the friction against him.

“You like that, do you?” Alec asks, smirking, and God, Magnus loves this, this Alec, this cocky, arrogant, confident man that Alec has become.

“Yeah,” Magnus says, “yeah, I like - _Jesus,”_ because Alec has reached forward and is palming Magnus through his swimsuit and - _fuck,_ that feels good, Alec and the hot air and the cool water from the shower beating down on him. “Jesus,” Magnus says again, arching into Alec’s touch.

Alec pauses, leans forward to kiss him. Magnus has to stop himself from arching forward. “You taste like chlorine,” Alec says when he pulls back, then rubs his thumb over Magnus’ cock. Magnus’s thighs quiver.

“Fuck, Alec, you keep doing that, I’m gonna -“ and Alec grinds up against him, and Magnus groans, barely holding himself back.

“You keep doing that, I’m gonna come,” Magnus manages, and Alec makes a noncommittal noise, one of his hands migrating from Magnus’s hip to his ass.

“Isn’t that what you want?” Alec asks. “Just a few minutes ago I remember you saying how young you seem - don’t you want to prove it by coming in your pants like a teenager?”

Magnus whines. “I want to come,” he says. He’s been itching for it for hours, he’s sure Alec knows that, but Alec was relaxing, and Magnus isn’t that much of an asshole - he waited until he was fairly certain ten more minutes of looking at Alec half naked would actually lead to permanent loss of brain capacity, and then he stepped in.

“Then come, baby,” Alec says, thumbing Magnus’s cock more purposefully now. “If you’re so desperate for it,” and Alec's grip tightens as he grinds upward and Magnus moans and comes, like a teenager, in his pants.

For a moment, afterwards, he just stands there, limp-bodied and panting. Then he gets his wits about him enough to reach forward and slide his hand under Alec’s waistband, start stroking him. It only takes a moment for Alec to start making obscene noises, and only a little bit after that before Magnus runs his thumb over the head of Alec’s cock and Alec is coming in spurts on the inside of his swim trunks. (Because Alec, as much as he may tease Magnus, is actually not that far off from his teenage years of coming in his pants, and he’s pathetically easy toplease.)

Magnus gives him a minute. Then he leans back, so his face is out of the shower spray, and smirks at him. “Aren’t you glad I forced you here now?”

Alec rolls his eyes, but it turns into a smile, and he leans forward to kiss Magnus. “I would say yes,” he says, “except now we have to take an actual shower to wash this gunk off.”

Magnus smirks, runs his palm down Alec’s chest. “Wanna share?”


End file.
